


New Beginning

by Mark_C



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_C/pseuds/Mark_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the Secret War is over and his homeworld gone, Miles Morales continues being Spider-Man in the regular Marvel Universe with the help of that universe's Spider-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/gifts).



> This story takes place after the events of Secret War and is also AU.
> 
> I would like to thank htbthomas for the betaing assist which I am always grateful for.

His home was gone. Actually, his whole world was gone. These thoughts had not left the young mind of Miles Morales ever since the ‘Secret War’ had come to an end. He could take pride in being some help in ending it, but Miles missed his former home.

At least he was not alone, because he had a friend -- Peter Parker. But not the one from his world. No, this Peter was one he had teamed up with when there was a rift that linked both of their worlds. They got reacquainted during the war and once again made a great team. Still, it was a little tough getting used to a new world.

“I thought I would find you up here,” Peter said, lowering himself down to sit next to Miles on the roof of Parker Industries.

“Hey, Pete. I still can’t believe you have your own company, a global one at that.” Miles looked out over the New York skyline.

“Yeah, it even baffles me at times. The great thing about it is that I’m able to help the people of the world as plain ole Peter Parker and not just as Spider-Man. But it also brings my alter ego out of the city with me as my bodyguard which doesn’t raise any questions about him being in the same city that I am in.”

“That keeps your identity a secret.”

“So very true,” Peter replied as he thought about how he used Hobie Brown to do the same thing when he was in a Spider-Man costume. “But what are you doing up here?”

“Just thinkin’ about home,” answered Miles with a sigh.

Peter did not have a quick reply for that since it was one of a few areas that he could not relate to. But he was there for the younger Spider-Man and would help him in any way possible, in either his current situation or while wearing the webs.

“That’s okay, Miles. I’m still trying to see if anyone else from your world made it here. Unfortunately it’s taking time, but there’s no way that I’ll stop looking.”

“Thanks, Peter, I really appreciate that.”

“You know, whenever I feel down in the dumps or when the world seems to throw a curveball at me, I usually suit up and go for a webswing to clear my head. You in?”

That brought a slight smile to the young man’s face. “Could we use the Spider-mobile instead?”

“Sure, if you want.”

“Do you think I can drive?”

“Are you kidding? You don’t even have a driver’s license -- besides you’re too young to drive.”

“Well, in the simulations I scored higher than you,” Miles told him with a chuckle.

“No, we won’t use the Spider-mobile,” Peter answered with a huff. “We’re doing it old school. Suit up and make sure you have plenty of web fluid.”

As they went to change, Peter thought to himself, _When we get back I’ll take a look at the simulator to see if Miles is kidding me or not_.

Minutes later they returned to roof and two thwips later, they were webswinging through the New York skyline.

*****

_Days Later_

Miles had realized that Peter was right, webswinging really does clear your head. Plus it was a great way to get used to the city. Even though this was not the one that he was from, Miles could see a lot of similarities to his home as well as the differences.

One of those differences was having Peter to talk to instead of Ganke. He missed his friend but having someone that he could relate to made things a little easier. There was one area where Peter and Ganke were the same, they were geeks. It appeared that they liked or enjoyed several of the same things.

_I just wish that Peter could find someone from my world just to see if anyone else made it here_ , Miles thought as he continued his webswinging. There was still no news on that front, but he knew that Peter was doing his best in the search.

Noting the differences between worlds, there was one thing that remained the same probably in any universe -- crime. Fighting the bad guys was something that he had no trouble doing and it appeared that he would be getting a chance at stopping one.

Coming to a stop on a nearby building, the young Spider-Man spotted a pair of armoured vehicles next to the local bank. Normally that would not be a bad thing but since regular banking hours were over, no one should be there, especially that type of vehicle.

Using his camouflage ability, Miles made his way down to get a closer look to assess the situation. He could see through a fair sized hole about a half dozen darkly dressed people in masks. Two more had just come out of that hole, one on either side to stand guard. Not knowing if there were anymore, Miles decided to do the only thing he could -- call in Peter for some help.

“Peter, this is Miles, do you read me?” Miles asked using the earpiece that Peter had given him.

“Loud and clear. What’s up?”

“There’s a bank robbery with several people part of it. I don’t have an exact number…”

“Don’t sweat it. I’ll be with you in a few.”

Once their conversation ended, the only thing Miles could do was wait for his backup to arrive. He did not have long when Peter arrived in his new Spider-Man armour.

Peter’s costume was the same as his original suit but was similar to the Iron Spider suit that Tony Stark had made for him. This new armour did not have all the fancy things that Iron Spider one had but it was good enough for Peter.

The first thing the webslingers had to do was get by the pair that was guarding the opening that the others had entered the bank through. Peter gestured that he would take the one on the right while Miles took the left. A quick nod between them and they went straight to work.

Taking the guards out was accomplished swiftly and without error. They covered the guards’ mouths with webbing, wrapped them up in some more and placed them in a nearby dumpster.

“Two down and several more to go,” Peter told his partner as they made their way inside.

Following the sound of the robbers, Miles had been right, there were more than the six that he had seen, which included the two they had taken care of. There had been four others and that meant they had eight more to tend to.

“What’s the plan, oh senior member of the order of Spider-Men?” cracked Miles with a smirk under his mask.

“I see my wisecracking has been passed on to you, my young padawan. Seriously though, I think we try to thin the herd so we can keep collateral damage to a minimum.”

Miles nodded in agreement as they observed what the robbers were doing before acting.

It appeared that half the group was inside the vault that they had broken into while the other half was loading a pair of metal carts with gold bars. One of the carts was almost full while the other had a few bars on it.

“How much gold is loaded on that one cart?” Miles asked quietly.

Using the Webware device on his wrist to do a quick web search, Peter answered, “With each bar worth around thirty six thousand dollars a piece, I’d say close to four million dollars.”

“Yikes. And they’re still taking bars out.”

“Well, it’s up to us to stop this gold withdrawal.”

Knowing that there were eight individuals left and avoiding taking them all on at once, they needed to take out half of them first. The obvious choice was to nab the ones that were loading the gold on the carts.

Observing the robbers from above the vault, they noticed that two came out in about ninety second intervals. That gave them a small window to grab them before they had a chance to tip off their confederates.

They waited until two went back in the vault in order to make their move.

Miles used his camouflage ability and when one pair exited the vault, he used his stinger powers to knock both robbers out. Peter swiftly webbed, gagged and stashed the duo out of sight. With that working so well, they did the same thing to the other pair which left four in the vault.

Now that over half of the crew were webbed up, the remaining crooks should not be that much of a problem.

Miles posed this question to Peter as they stealthily entered the vault, “You take two and I take two?”

“That works for me,” replied Peter.

*****

“How much do you think we got so far, Josie?” the guy next to her asked as she passed him another gold bar.

Josie responded, “Don’t know, Carl, but it’ll be enough to live off of for a good long time.”

“Well, I wouldn’t count on that too much, lady,” a voice from behind stated.

“Spider- _Men_?” One of the other four criminals asked, very surprised to see two web clad heroes.

“Give the man a prize or some webbing,” the younger Spider-Man stated as he webbed the man up.

The three remaining robbers drew their weapons and prepared to fire.

“Noooo!! Not guns, I hate guns. Well, I guess it’s time for web cartridge six,” said the elder Spider-Man as he fired one of his webshooters. What came out of it was not webbing, but electrically charged bands that wrapped around the remaining villains, knocking them out cold.

With all the criminals taken care of, Miles wondered, “I guess that takes care of things here. What next, master?”

“We gather them all up and wait for the police to arrive to finish things up here, my young padawan.”

Their wait was not long. When the police arrived, they took control of the situation and made it possible for the webheaded heroes to take their leave.

“You did a good job, Miles,” Peter proudly told the young man as they webswung through the city.

“Thanks, Pete, you weren’t bad yourself. That electrical webbing new?”

“You bet. It was designed to be used against multiple threats. It certainly came in handy tonight. Do you want to head home or call it a night?”

“One last sweep through the city and then home.”

*****

_Weeks later_

Miles was still getting used to his new home and he had started to settle into a good routine. Going out as Spider-Man helped and it gave him purpose.

One thing that he was grateful for was Peter setting him up with home schooling. Of course, the science stuff was handled by Peter himself.

As he was finishing up his homework, Peter approached him, “Do you have a minute, Miles?”

“Sure.”

“Come with me, I think I found something that may make you pretty happy.”

Intrigued, Miles went with Peter to see what he had to show him.

The first surprise to Miles was that they were in a hospital. He did not know what to think of being there since the last time he was in one, the experience had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

They went to the fourth floor and Peter talked to a nurse at the reception desk as Miles stood back.

“Why are we here?” Miles asked once Peter was done with the nurse.

“A few days ago, I was able to find someone from your world.”

“Who, who did you find?”

“I’ll let you have the honours.”

Peter brought Miles to the room the nurse told him about and opened the door.

The room had a single bed with a female patient occupying it. As he got closer, Miles was surprised to see who it was.

“Mom?”

The woman slowly opened her eyes, saying, “Miles, is that really you?”

Miles swiftly went to his mother’s bedside and gave her a very big hug.

Peter watched happily seeing his friend reunited with his mother. “I’m going to leave you two alone for a bit to get reacquainted. I’ll be just outside if you need me.”

“Thanks, Peter, thank you so very much.” Miles said happily.

Peter nodded and left the pair to enjoy their reunion.

Miles had a lot of questions for his mother because he never thought he would see her again. It appeared that he would have time to get those questions answered but one thing was for sure, he was not alone in this new world anymore.

**The End**


End file.
